fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Penny
Penny is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She is the female worker at the Papa's Freezeria. Appearance Penny has fair-tone skin and short brown hair with a lavender flower on the top. She wears a white dress with a light purple trim and light purple flowers on the bottom, matching bracelet, light purple pants, and white shoes with purple laces. She first wore dark purple, but now she wears lighter shades of purple, such as lavender. Flipdeck Info Penny is a high school girl who loves to dine out, but it was getting hard to afford all those pizzas, burgers, and tacos. So when she heard Papa was hiring, Penny quickly made her way to Calypso Island. However, her dreams of fun, sun, and easy money were thwarted when a flood of tourist arrived on the S.S. Louie. Penny could not complain because she got to work with Alberto, and soon the two started dating. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 Sausages (entire pizza) * 2 mushrooms (top right) * 15 minutes * Sliced into six pieces Papa's Burgeria, Burgeria HD, and Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Cheese * Lettuce * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Beef * White Rice * Jalapenos * Tomatoes * Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Chocolate Sundae with Strawberries * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * 2 Bananas * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Waffles * 3 Butters * Maple Syrup * Drink: ** Small Chocolate Milk Papa's Wingeria * 6 Calypso Srips * 3 Honey Mustard Strips (right) * 6 celery (left) * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Hoagie Roll * Chili * Cheese * Onions * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Purple Burple ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Strawberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Deep Purple Frosting ** Licorice Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle on other holidays) ** Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Marshmallow ** Cherry ** Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: ** Violet Frosting ** Rock Candy ** Lollipop Bits ** Marshmallow ** Candy Corn (Cherry on other holidays) ** Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD * Small Cup * Strawberry * Neapolitan Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Nuts * Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cellentani (Gnocchi in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *5 Sausages *4 Mushrooms *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard **Lavender Icing (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) **Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Sugar Plum Drizzle in other holidays) **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Egg Donut with Whipped Cream (Roll in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Jelly Beans (Cosmic Coconut in other holidays) Ranks Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Rank: 6 Pizzeria Rank: 8 Burgeria Rank: 2 Taco Mia Rank: 32 Freezeria Rank: 1 Pancakeria: 14 Burgeria HD Ipad: 1 Wingeria Rank: 45 Hot Doggeria Rank: 19 Cupcakeria Rank: 50 Freezeria HD To Go! Rank: 1 Pastaria Rank: 9 Burgeria To Go! Rank: 1 Papa's Next Chefs Penny competed in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament. She lost in the first round to Bruna Romano. She finished in 27th place, along with Roy. Due to her working at the Freezeria, she could not compete in the 2012 tournament because they made a new rule saying that anybody who has already been a chef can not run. Unlocakble toppings along with her *In Pancakeria, she is unlocked with waffles. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with hoagie roll. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Deep Purple Frosting *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Sausage. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Lavender Frosting. Trivia *She is the only customer who was the first customer in three games. *Her boyfriend is Alberto. *Her signature color is purple, although most her orders don't usually contain foods of that color. *She was saved by Papa Louie with Timm in Room 1-3. *Penny is seen on the bus during Chuck/Mandi/Custom Worker's trip to Starlight City. *Penny's weapon in Papa Louie 2 is a "Blueberry Shooter", or in simple terms a bottle of blueberry sauce. *The sundae on her Flipdeck picture is not what she usually orders in the Papa's Freezeria. * As seen in her flipdeck, the sundae that she hold is: Small strawberry sundae with marshmallow mixable with whipped cream, cotton candies (sprinkles), and one of Yippy's Cotton Candy Cookies. Oddly, the cotton candies and Yippy's cookie doesn't appear in any Freezeria series. Gallery Penny.JPG Funnypenny.JPG|Penny upset at the customers' arrival during the intro. Lovely_penny.jpg|Penny in the freezeria. ImagesCAS40LOP.jpg|Penny grading her burger. NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! Aenny_is_sweet.jpg|Penny with Alberto during the video. 8543523636.png|Penny in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. 046_Penny.jpg Pennyorder.JPG|Penny's order in Papa's Taco Mia 0.jpg Alberto and Penny.png|Alberto and Penny Pennyatjacksmith.png|Penny playing Jacksmith Penny.jpg Penny.png Freezeria_protip.jpg Penny Outfits.png|Penny in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! More_penny_and_alberto.jpg IHARTU.jpg P.jpg|Prudence and Penny admire a pink "P" Penny with ice cream.png Penny Likes.png Penny ORDER.PNG|Penny's Order in Freezeria penny blue cheez.png|''Blueberry V.S. Cheese'' Papa's Burgeria.png|Penny's perfect score on Burgeria Angry penny.jpg|Only buns? Top and bottom? Papa's Pancakeria 5.png|Penny's perfect order on Pancakeria ponny.png Penny.gif|An animation made by MIC. Stick out of tongue.jpg|Doh! Alberto panny.png|Drawing of Alberto and Penny By Mickey Kat Angry alberto and Penny.png|Penny hates Alberto! Art.PNG|Art of Penny Penny's old look.PNG|Her old look on Papa's Pizzeria Papa's Burgeria-Alberto and Penny.png Ch.png Poor Penny.png Xmas 2014.jpg|Penny (with Alberto) giving Papa Louie a present Penny ordered a double burgerzilla.png|Penny ordered a double burger monster poze de profil si de coperta.jpg|penny fan art up jpg 4.png|Penny in Flipline Studios Anime Series Penny On Chibi Maker.jpg|Penny on Chibi Maker|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/chibi-maker.php Papa's Freezeria To Go! - App Icon.jpg penny.png|Penny casual outfits Sad Penny.jpg|Penny depressed in Papa's Burgeria HD saying"I should give you a D.That was sad!" Sad Penny 2.png|Penny depressed in Papa's Pancakeira saying"I should give you a D.That was sad!" Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Penny Angry Penny.jpg|Angry Penny HD Pickle Zig Zag.png|"Pickles?You know me and pickles are enemies!"Said Penny to Rita Alberto meets Penny.jpg|Penny meets Alberto @ Papa's Freezeria. penny artwork.png|penny artwork Penny My Chibi.png comanda lui penny.jpg|penny's order.. penny goanimate.jpg|penny in goanimate Freezeria 4.png|Penny annoyed her boyfriend?! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-31-55-663.jpg ChibiMakea.jpg|Penny Chibi Maker Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters